Bloomability
by The15thDoor
Summary: 20 Truths about Haruno Sakura and her life. Slight SasuSaku and NaruSaku.


_Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
_

_Author's Notes: Wow, this is my very first Naruto fanfic. This fic is obviously about Sakura Haruno and implies past episodes, current manga chapters and future possibilities._

**Bloomability**

1. As a child, Sakura's mother told her that having pink hair was normal for all little children.

This was probably the worst thing that she could have ever told her daughter.

2. The first time that Sakura saw a kunai was when she was over at Ino's house. They were playing tag, and Sakura stopped when she saw Inoichi sitting calmly as he sharpened his weapon. Wondering about her, Ino came back to drag her along to play another game.

The image of the gleaming black metal was forever imprinted in her mind.

3. Despite her good grades in the academy, Sakura could be commonly be found in after class detention. Sleeping in class wasn't permitted and Iruka-sensei didn't care if she stayed up all night to study.

4. She first met Naruto in one of these detentions.

5. Sakura is guilty of having used Naruto's crush on her to buy her dango. Seven times.

6. When Sakura found out that she was going to be on the same team as THE Uchiha Sasuke, she was ecstatic and also a bit afraid, though she would never admit to anyone. She would never tell a soul that she had this feeling about another side of Sasuke that no one else could see.

Something sad and tragic. Something... dark and unfeeling...

7. Her feeling was confirmed when, not only did Sasuke try to kill Naruto on the hospital rooftop, but also when he left her on that cold stone bench during that fateful night.

8. Upon meeting Kakashi, Sakura thought that he was the most incompetent ninja (besides Naruto) that she's ever met.

She later took that back when she saw him but his own life on the line against the fight with Momochi Zabuza.

9. In her heart, Sakura thanks Naruto. If it wasn't for his determination to bring back Sasuke, Sakura would have never found the will or courage to ask Tsunade to take her as her apprentice.

10. Sakura never thought that it was possible to have so many bones broken in a span of one training session with Tsunade. But she watches in awe as her shishou tenderly holds her arm as she applies her chakra into her body and puts it back together.

She is secretly comforted by the thought that her shishou's chakra is flowing through her bones.

11. When Sakura killed her first enemy, she was thirteen. After a mission gone wrong, Sakura was separated from her teammates. Alone, cold and scared, Sakura did the one thing that she could think of as the enemy shinobi prepared to slit her throat. Quickly remembering her teachings, she gathered her chakra into her hand and shoved a shaky fist into the man's stomach.

Ten minutes later, her team leader, Genma, found her staring at the lone body a few feet from her. Cautiously, he approached the two before crouching down besides the body. Upon inspection he found that the man's internal organs have turned into nothing more than mush.

12. Sakura couldn't handle looking a medical scrolls for three days after the incident.

13. Upon arriving back to Konoha, after successfully rescuing Gaara, Sakura immediately goes to see her shishou. She quietly asks Shizune-sempai if she could be alone as she tells Tsunade about her brush with death when Sasori stabbed her.

Gently, Tsunade inspects the, now blackened, scars on Sakura's stomach and back. She looks at her apprentice and sadly announces that the blackened scars can never be healed because of the remains of poison that have embedded itself in the scar tissue.

14. Sakura wonders if this is how Sasuke felt all the time. She realized with a heavy sadness, that carrying death along with you, everywhere you go, every time you sleep, and every time you wake, _is_ a heavy burden to bare.

15. The thought of seeing Sasuke again makes Sakura's stomach roll. But deep down she feels something else, something that Sakura knows is no longer a childish crush. All the other girls have moved on, even Ino. But Sakura won't. Because she's seen a side of Sasuke that no one else has seen. She promises that she'll never stop loving Sasuke no matter what he becomes.

16. Sometimes, Sakura is a little too good at keeping her promises.

17. Sakura remembers the exact day, minute and second that Sasuke stepped back into Konoha.

Or more like carried back into Konoha.

She had to quickly push the thought out of her mind because blood was flowing freely from the multiple stab wounds that he received from his fight with Itachi.

18. While walking home one day, Sakura spots Naruto gazing longingly at the orange sunset. She approaches him, but before she could say one word, Naruto speaks.

"_What do we do now Sakura-chan? We've spent half of our lives chasing Sasuke, and now he's back. What do we do?"_ he whispered quietly.

But before she could answer, he turns to her and smiles before shoving his hands in his pocket and walking away. That was the first and last time that she saw ever saw Naruto lost.

19. The day that Sasuke's trial came, over half of Konoha's villagers came to his hearing. Sakura quietly sat and held Naruto and Kakashi's hands as the trial proceeded.

Half an hour after the hearing, Tsunade announces that Sasuke will be allowed to live solely because he is now the last remaining Uchiha.

Sakura jumps from her seat and cheers loudly with the rest of Konoha. Later, she apologizes to Naruto and Kakashi for almost breaking their hands.

20. One year later, Team 7 re-unites and begins to work together again. Naruto bickers with Sasuke. Sasuke quietly ignores him after calling him 'dobe'. And Kakashis ignores everyone as he reads the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

And Sakura... Sakura is slowly learning to live for herself.

_Author's Notes: There you have it. This is my view of Haruno Sakura and the twenty truths about her life and times.  
_

_xx beyond-infinity  
_


End file.
